


Desert Menu

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Red Streaks and Bylines [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Barry and Iris are late for a dinner date.





	Desert Menu

**Title:** Desert Menu  
**Fandom:** The Flash   
**Characters:** Barry Allen/Iris West  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 344  
**Content notes:** 63\. Reservation  
**Summary:** Barry and Iris are late for a dinner date.

**Desert Menu**

Iris looked at her phone again. Barry was late and they had a hard to get reservation across town at a new restaurant.

Just as iris was trying to decide if she should text him again Barry came through the door.

“You’re late. We can just make it if you hurry.” Iris stood up and picked up her purse.

Barry sighed. “Is that tonight? I need to change. It’ll take me a second.”

There was a red streak to the bedroom and then another back to where Iris was waiting.

Barry stood there in a suit and tie. “Let’s go. Maybe I should take us there so we won’t be late.”

“Oh no! Do you know how long it took for me to get my hair to do this?” Iris pointed at her hair. “It took me an hour. I am not going to let you ruin it. We’re taking my car.”

Barry nodded. He reached out to iris as she walked to the door and pulled her into his arms. “You’re beautiful.”

Iris smiled and straightened his tie. “You look nice too, Barry.

“We don’t have to go. We could just stay here and …” Barry grinned as he pulled her even closer.

Iris laughed. “I have been waiting for this for a week. We’re going. Let go of me before you wrinkle my dress.”

Barry sighed and pulled away. “I hope this place is worth it.”

“The food editor went last night to the opening and she couldn’t stop talking about it all day.” Iris grabbed his hand and pulled Barry out of the loft. “She said the chocolate volcano cake is to die for.”

“Chocolate?” Barry grinned. “Is that all you girls think about is chocolate?”

“No. Barry, we think about other things.” Iris turned and tugged him down for a kiss. “I’ll let you look at my desert menu after we get home. I promise.”

Barry laughed as they left the building. “Is there cake?”

Iris pulled him to the car. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”


End file.
